We propose to study DNA homologies between selected strains of the same species, as well as between species of the genus Staphylococcus, using the technique of DNA-DNA hybridization. We also plan to study genetic homology of various staphylococcal phages and isolated plasmids by similar techniques. Mechanisms of genetic exchange and barriers to exchange among the staphylococci will be studied.